


Give And Take.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:47:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perfecting the fine art of give and take is a essential part of creating a successful romantic relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give And Take.

 

**Title** : _**Give And Take.  
**_

**Rating** : G

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 390: Head Over Heels.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** _ **:**_ Perfecting the fine art ofgive and take is a essential part of creating a successful romantic relationship.  
 

_**Give And Take.  
** _

 

Severus eyed the Astronomy Tower warily.  
“This isn't a good idea, Harry.”

“You owe me. I went to that boring concert with you, didn't I?”

“Magical Viola isn't boring. It's... “

“Awful. Stuffy. Pedantic...”

“Attempting to have sex outdoors is... juvenile.”

“Making love is never juvenile, Severus.”

“We have our own bed, our own bedroom. I can't understand why...”

“I'm head over heels in love with you. I need... ”

“Romance. You need romance. You want moonlight-painted kisses and all that... mush.”

“Severus...”

Severus kissed him tenderly:  
“It's alright. I can be mushy for you. But only for you, Harry.”

 


End file.
